Lo imprescindible
by Sigel-Malfoy
Summary: La noche de elecciones, Nathan regresa a su despacho para buscar lo imprescindible, documentos… y una fotografía.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; tampoco obtengo remuneración alguna por esto. El objetivo siempre es el mismo: "Divertirnos y pasar un buen rato".

Resumen: La noche de elecciones, Nathan regresa a su despacho para buscar lo imprescindible, documentos… y una fotografía.

Idea original: Alex Malfoy (gracias, gracias, gracias por el aguante xD)

Autora: Sigel.

Clasificación: Mayores de 13 años

Había ganado las elecciones logrando una victoria arrolladora. Pero no había tiempo. Ni siquiera para celebrarlo. Porque esa noche, era "La Noche". Nadie sabía explicar con palabras la certeza de este hecho. Simplemente, lo intuían.

Nathan se dirigía rápidamente hacia su despacho. El helicóptero estaría allí en diez minutos, para que su madre, su hija y él abandonaran la ciudad antes de que sucediese lo inevitable. No podía perder tiempo. Sólo volvía para buscar lo imprescindible.

Ya en la habitación, encendió las luces, para luego buscar el maletín plateado que transportaría algunos documentos importantes. Paseó la vista por encima del escritorio para asegurarse de no olvidar nada. Se detuvo unos instantes en aquel retrato, donde ambos hermanos aparecían sonrientes en el día de la boda, del ahora electo congresista.

Sostuvo el retrato en sus manos. Una sonrisa fugaz se cruzó en su rostro. Recordaba vívidamente cada detalle de aquel día: los invitados, la música, la decoración, la belleza radiante de la novia, el orgullo desbordante de su madre y la actitud ambivalente de Peter.

Peter. Su hermano menor. Su protegido. Quien compartía sus tristezas y alegrías.

Pero ese día fue diferente.

Peter estaba insoportable. Incluso fue grosero con algunas personas; algo totalmente incongruente a su amable y cálido hermanito, quien ahora lo evadía.

Tenían que tomarse las fotografías. Y Peter no aparecía por ningún lado; entonces Nathan fue a buscarlo al único lugar, donde nadie encontraría a su hermano menor. Su escondite secreto en el jardín.

Desde pequeños, ambos hermanos se perdían durante horas en aquel rincón alejado; sólo ellos dos juntos. Inseparables por siempre. Nada ni nadie, rompería aquel vínculo especial que lo ligaba a Peter.

Y no se equivocaba; allí estaba Peter, sentado cabizbajo perdido en sus pensamientos. Nathan nunca se había sentido tan alejado de Peter, como en aquel momento.

Peter – dijo Nathan, atrayendo la atención del aludido - ¿Qué ocurre?. Todos están esperándote para tomarnos las fotografías.

No me interesa – respondió Peter con la voz ligeramente quebrada – Déjame solo, Nathan.

Te desconozco, viejo – respondió Nathan sintiéndose algo dolido por la actitud tomada por su hermano menor.

Creo que no debería preocuparte por mí, hermano – replicó Peter con sarcasmo – Además – continuó diciendo – No tendría que importarte cómo me siento. Ahora ya tienes tu vida, tu familia; yo no soy importante. Tus prioridades ahora, son otras.

Nathan se quedó impactado ante las palabras pronunciadas por Peter.

Así que era esto – pensó el hermano mayor; mientras las piezas del puzzle del porqué del comportamiento de su hermano, encajaban y cobraban sentido para Nathan; quien se acercó a Peter para intentar abrazarlo.

Peter apartó bruscamente a Nathan de un empujón, mientras sus ojos refulgían de furia y algo parecido a las lágrimas. Pero Nathan era persistente y siempre lograba lo que se proponía, así que, cuando esta vez volvió a intentar abrazar a su hermanito, éste no opuso resistencia.

Con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de su hermano mayor, Peter murmuraba frases inaudibles acerca del abandono, mientras sus hombros se convulsionaban en un llanto silencioso.

Nathan obligó a Peter a levantar la cabeza para observar el rostro surcado de lágrimas de su hermano menor. Lágrimas provocadas por él mismo. Se sentía el ser más despreciable de todos.

Yo nunca voy a abandonarte, Peter – dijo Nathan mientras secaba sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos. – Tú eres lo más importante para mí, no lo olvides nunca.

Peter levantó la mirada, intentó responder a las palabras de Nathan, pero algo se lo impidió. Los labios de su hermano mayor sobre los suyos. Nathan estaba besando a Peter. No importaba nada más.

Nathan atrajo más a Peter contra sí. Abandonó sus labios, para acercarse y susurrar en el oído de su hermano menor – Siempre estaremos juntos. Hasta el final.

Ambos comprendieron el significado de las palabras de Nathan. Habían sellado un pacto entre ellos. Se separaron en silencio y sin mediar palabras, se dirigieron a tomarse aquella fotografía, la misma que Nathan guardaba en aquel maletín, junto con las demás cosas importantes que rescataría de los efectos de la inminente explosión.

El helicóptero había llegado puntualmente a recogerlos. Pero Peter no estaba allí con ellos.

Primero subió Claire, luego su madre. Nathan titubeaba. No podía abandonar a Peter. No cuando le había jurado aquella noche, que estarían juntos hasta el final.

Su madre lo observaba interrogante. El piloto se veía impaciente por despegar. No podían perder más tiempo.

Lo siento madre – dijo Nathan mientras se alejaba volando del edificio. De la posible salvación.

Iba al encuentro de Peter…

Notas finales: Holita!!! Muchas gracias por leer la historia (es mi primer ff de héroes) y ya saben… Pero por si se les haya olvidado (digo!), un review no me vendría nada mal xD (chantaje emocional).

Besitos!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
